


Mentiroso, mentiroso

by menteuse



Series: Oi Capitán [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Nakamaship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menteuse/pseuds/menteuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy piensa que Ussop, cuando la situación lo requiere, era un buen mentiroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiroso, mentiroso

**Author's Note:**

> Lamentablemente One Piece no me pertenece.

Ussop no puede recordar cuánto tiempo lleva caminando con el cuerpo de Nami sobre su espalda, solo puede tomar en cuenta el dolor de su abdomen y la respiración tranquila de la chica inconsciente en su cuello que se siente como el aliento de un ángel, saber que está bien es un pequeño alivio paliativo. 

El dolor aumenta y sus pasos se debilitan, el mundo se mueve en cámara lenta pero su energía se agota demasiado rápido, entonces - como si un ente superior hubiera escuchado sus plegarias - Luffy aparece por el horizonte corriendo con Robin y Zoro, cada uno siendo cargado por uno de sus brazos. 

El francotirador analiza la situación. El capitán, la arqueóloga y el espadachín lucen desastrosos, la sangre baña sus cuerpos y el del sombrero no puede cargar más de tres personas. En comparación, su estado era peor que la navegante, él estaba herido y ella solo inconsciente, pero no podía pedirle a Luffy que dejaran a la chica a la deriva mientras él era refugiado en el barco. Así que se obliga a continuar caminando hasta tenerlo en frente, solo en ese momento se permite deslizar a Nami lejos de él y entregársela a Luffy como el pequeño tesoro que es. Mugiwara entiende y la sujeto a su espalda, comienza su andar pero al instante se detuvo porque Ussop no lo seguía. 

— Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco. — Una enorme sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro — Ellos están heridos, llévalos al barco, yo iré en un rato.  
— Pero...  
— ¡Soy él increíble Ussop! ¡¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme solo?! — Un guiño es suficiente para convencerlo, el futuro rey asiente y corre mientras grita una promesa de regresar por él. 

Luffy desaparece otra vez de su vista y Ussop finalmente se derrumba, descubre su torso y la sangre que se acumula en él es tanta que luce negra, le recuerda a esos agujeros oscuros que Robin dice que existen en el cielo y que consumen todo a su alrededor. Es eso o simplemente él cada vez ve menos. 

El francotirador considera aceptable llorar y lo hace. No puede evitar recordar a Kaya, a su padre y a los mugiwara. Murmura una disculpa por ser débil, cierra los ojos para descansar y promete abrirlos en unos minutos. 

El capitán de los sombreros de paja llega luego de casi treinta minutos y siente como el mundo se derrumba una vez más. Una herida en el abdomen casi igual a la de su hermano, un nudo en la garganta y un nakama perdido. 

Ussop no puede cumplir su promesa, pero no importa porque Luffy nunca logro escucharla. Simplemente importa que, ahora, su tripulación nunca tendrá al rey de los tiradores entre sus filas. 

— Eres el increíble Ussop. — Repite lo dicho por el difunto, pero sin la misma emoción—. ¿Cómo me dejaste creerte? 

Luffy sonríe con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y piensa que, a pesar de todo, Ussop era un buen mentiroso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No piensen mal, yo amo a Usopp! ¡Lo juro!


End file.
